


music for the heart

by 74_Personas



Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Daydreaming, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Music, Mutual Pining, Pining, Shyness, Swooning, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74_Personas/pseuds/74_Personas
Summary: It's the first time that Ram's ever seen his senior with a guitar.An unexpected, but more than accepted surprise.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	music for the heart

There is a certain sight that Ram expects to see ever since he had begun living in his senior’s apartment. Either he would open the door to the sound of the dogs barking and King’s shy but still terrified shouts. Or walk past all the ferns and fauna to see King fawning over the newest plant addition to his growing family. Sometimes, Ram would enter the apartment to the scent of King’s newest home recipe (a solid 50/50 chance of passably edible or food poison). Occasionally, he would even catch the sight of one of his pups sitting in the same room as his senior (a great development in their relationship that Ram was always thankful for). 

It a was routine that Ram had never believed could be altered.

But today, Ram walks into the apartment to a different sight. Usually the apartment is quiet when he first arrives. P’King is a loud talker but he’s a plant whisperer at heart. So he doesn’t talk to the plants excessively loud. However, the sound that was currently coming from the apartment was not loud at all. 

It was soft.

It was soothing.

It was melodic.

As Ram stepped deeper into the apartment, he took to greeting the plants along the walls himself. With soft touches and lingering gazes, Ram silently saluted the plants that had always given his senior so much joy and the apartment so much freshness and green. Today, the plants seem to sway and bend to the strumming of the guitar music lingering in the apartment.

Of course it wasn’t odd for his senior to be listening to music, but there was something about this that was... _different_. Ram couldn’t really pinpoint what it was until he fully entered the living room.

The light afternoon sunlight created a beautiful backdrop against the summer sky. It paints the entire room in a soft glow. With the balcony doors open, a light breeze made its way in the apartment. It passes by the closer plants, over to the couch and ruffling P’King’s fluffy hair as the senior bent over the instrument in his arms. His eyes were all on the frets of the guitar, fingers pressing and holding the correct positions while his other hand strummed a lovely rhythm. What was all the more was the soft singing that P’King was doing, setting the ambiance to the entire piece.

It was a sight to behold.

Ram doesn't know how long he stands there, his back pack half on half hanging off his back, just _listening._ King's voice had always been sweet to Ram, but that can't compare to how he sings. His senior's timbre is low, not quite soft. It is rough in some words, when Ram sees P'King really reminisce the words he sings. There's a breathy quality to his voice that gives Ram goosebumps. The song is a piece that Ram's never heard before, but feels like he knows. The way P'King delivers the music brings Ram a familiarity with all the emotions that the song is supposed to feel. Maybe he was biased because he adored his senior very much, but even if he was, there was no denying the quality of P'King voice.

Ram finds himself yearning after his senior's singing when the song ends on a soft resounding strum.

Ram’s only critique was that his senior was not singing _loudly_ enough.

Not a moment after thinking that, Ram saw P’King’s hand still and watched his senior look up. Easily, Ram was able to lock eyes with him. His stare must have been more focused than he thought. 

“Ay _nong_ ,” P’King greeted, a happy smile ready on his face. Ram smiled a small smile of his own in return. It was hard not to. Ram shifts his back pack off his shoulder and onto the floor. Stepping closer to the couch, he glanced at his senior then down to the instrument in his hands and back up again. It was a silent question that Ram could see that P’King understood even without being asked.

P’King let out a soft huff, holding the guitar upwards in his arms. His eyes travel up and down the instrument. It is with such a strong fondness that Ram has only ever seen between P’King and his plants. 

( _and maybe to him too if he paid close enough attention_ )

“Between classes, my plants and everything, I realize I haven’t had the time to practice. I don’t think I’ve touched this since...maybe even before you moved in,” P’King answers, placing the guitar back comfortably in his lap. 

He strums the strings lightly, seeming shy as Ram takes a seat in front of him on the same couch. 

There’s a small pause where no one says anything.

Simply King stares at the silent strings. 

Simply, Ram stares at King.

Traffic from the front of their building becomes background noise when Ram suddenly places his hand over P’King. King looks up quickly, startled. But he doesn’t object when Ram takes his hands and pulls it in a downwards motion against the strings.

It doesn’t make anything that sounds nice, but the gesture is more than understandable.

“You want me to play?” King asks, even though the way Ram holds his hand was more than enough of an indicator.

The senior looks up to see the nod of confirmation from his younger classmate. Ram lets go of King's hand, though the warmth of his touch still linger on the back of his hand. King smiles, shaking his head slightly and turning back to the strings. He takes a moment to think before starting. His fingers run across the fretboard as his other hand plucks out a quick practice melody.

The little show of skill draws a wide eyed look from the younger man and King laughs at the reaction.

Basking in the afternoon sunlight of a shared couch, King plays for Ram again.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡(˶╹̆ ▿╹̆˵)و✧♡  
> hewwo there~
> 
> writing this instead of practicing my own guitar, haha. (/ω＼)
> 
> this little tidbit was actually inspired by one of their interviews! i think they were asked what their first impressions were of each other and Perth had said that Talay looked like "a rock star"; he's more of an indie artist written here but still musical either way. 
> 
> i hope that this was enjoyable to read. thank you for stopping by!
> 
> until next time!


End file.
